


Il mio sole eterno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corvo [2]
Category: The Crow (1994)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Shelly era il ‘sole’ di Eric."Questa storia partecipa alla Flash Challenge: Bacio indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 11. "Voglio solo un bacio. Poi me ne andrò."
Relationships: Eric Draven/Shelly Webster
Series: Corvo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684450





	Il mio sole eterno

Il mio sole eterno

Shelly alzò lo sguardo e sorrise, scuotendo il capo.

“Non dovevi uscire?” domandò.

Eric le si avvicinò e si mise a gattoni sul pavimento di legno, dove la giovane era seduta.

“Dovevo” ammise.

Shelly raccolse le innumerevoli fotografie che teneva sparpagliate intorno a sé e le sistemò in una carpetta.

“Dai, devo lavorare”.

Eric accarezzò la guancia della giornalista.

“Voglio solo un bacio. Poi me ne andrò" le disse.

< Anche se non ti lascerei mai, se fosse per me. Tu sei la mia eterna giornata di sole > pensò.

Shelly si sporse e gli posò un bacio sulle labbra.

[100].


End file.
